Este cuerpo no es mio mi version
by maestro jedi
Summary: como terminamos en esta situacion, no lo se


Ese si había sido un golpe, el cual se había oído hasta Tombuctú

- Idiota – reclamo la chica poniéndose de pie

- Babosa – fue la única contestación, que obtuvo de regreso

- Tarado – gruño la chica

- Gata – repuso el chico

Eso era todo, era momento de regresar a los golpes, pero algo extraño paso, en ese instante

- Momento – grito la chica, para instantes después taparse la boca – mi voz – grito aun más alterada - ¿Por qué suena como tu voz? – pregunto completamente fuera de si

- Una mejor pregunta es que hace mi cuerpo haya si yo estoy aquí? – pregunto el azabache

- No que hace mi cuerpo ahí – repuso la chica – un momento ¿donde estas? – replico la súper poderosa

- Aquí – respondió el chico, moviendo el brazo de sus némesis

- O santo cielo – gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos enemigos

- ¿Que demonios nos paso? – pregunto el chico mirando con horror sus manos femeninas

- Mejor dicho a mi, como termine convirtiéndome en un neandertal – grito la chica

- Al menos tu no tienes un cuerpo de niña – replico el chico

- Para que lo sepas mi cuerpo es mejor que tu cuerpo, además deja de tocar mi cintura – gruño la chica mirando seriamente al chico

- Oh – fue lo único que exclamo Butch al ver revelado ante el, el mayor regalo de su vida, tenia un cuerpo de mujer solo para el, para explorarlo como le diera en gana – pensándolo bien no me incomoda tanto – repuso el chico mientras empezaba a pasarse las manos sobre la cadera

- ¡Tu! – reclamo la chica

- Sabes Bellota esto me da la razón, siempre fuiste la mas caderona de las tres – dijo el chico mientras se tocaba lentamente sus nuevas caderas

- Así al menos yo tengo caderas mírate a ti, tu cuerpo todo flácido – repuso la chica al instante de tocar las nalgas de su contrincante y cerciorarse que lo de flácido no era precisamente exactitud teórica

- Je, lo sabia, te encanta mi trasero – dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo

- No – grito la chica completamente sonrojada – además alega mis manos, de mis pechos – reclamo la chica

- Lo siento, pero estos pechos son ahora mió, tu si quieres mientras divierte explorando el secreto de mi hermosa y magnifica masculinidad – repuso antes de sentir un golpe de lleno en su cara

- La próxima vez te dejare un ojo morado, no me importa lastimarme si te lastimo a ti también – replico la chica completamente furiosa

- O si – repuso el chico

- Si –

Algunas horas después, dentro de una bodega abandona, en medio de un mar de ropa regada por todos lados y un colchón viejo, dos cuerpos yacían uno al lado del otro

- Bellota – susurro el chico en la voz de la chica, en realidad nunca se imagino estar en esa situación, era la primera vez que tendría relaciones sexuales, pero nunca se imagino que de esa forma, en realidad parecía una versión retorcida del coito

- Te ves adorable – dijo la chica en el cuerpo del chico – a un que eso es obvio dado que estas en mi cuerpo y yo soy adorable – repuso sonriendo, al instante de sonreír en el cuerpo de su némesis

- Se gentil, es mi primera vez – susurro el chico completamente sonrojado ante esa acción

- Descuida también es mi primera vez – dijo la chica en el cuerpo del chico, para al instante ser retirado de encima de su ex cuerpo

- No se te olvida algo – gruño el chico en el cuerpo de la chica

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto bellota

- El condón idiota – grito butch – el hecho de que ahora tu estés en mi cuerpo, no significa que tengas el derecho de hacerme pasar por un embarazo idiota – gruño mostrándose indignado

- Ahora entiendo por que decías que me veía adorable cuando me enojo – susurro bellota besando sus labios

A un que la chica le había prometido ser gentil, Butch podía sentir como se desgarraba a la mitad

- Mas despacio – gruño al instante de aferrarce a su ex espalda

- Lo siento linda – susurro su ex cuerpo

- te amo – repuso el chico al instante de besarla

- Y yo – dijo la chica, al instante de llegar al éxtasis, con razón la maestra Smith decía que el orgasmo era diferente en ambos sexos, podía sentir como sus piernas perdían firmeza y una gigantesca flojera se apoderaba de su ser, en cuanto a butch podía sentir cada parte de su ser se llenado con una extraña energía que lo recorría por completo haciendo que su nuevo cuerpo se encorvaba ante cada espasmo que tenia durante su orgasmo, era tan diferente, pero al mismo instante tan existente

Había sido cansado, pero eso no le había quitado la espectacularidad al asunto

- Butch – susurro bellota

- Si – repuso el chico al instante de quedarse callado

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica

- Bellota tu voz – repuso el chico – es tu voz de siempre – exclamo el chico abrazando a la chica, al parecer sus problemas tan solo habían temporales

- butch – replico la chica al sentir a su enemigo sobre ella – déjame me estas apretando – gruño

- Hace unos momentos no te molestabas, que mis manos tocaran tu hermoso cuerpo – sonrió el chico picadamente

- Idiota – replico la chica dándole un ligero codazo

- Si pero idiota por ti – repuso el chico al instante de besar profundamente esos hermosos labios con sabor a manzana verde

Bellota simplemente se dejo hacer, por única vez en su vida, admitiría que Butch tenia razón, después de todo haces unos momentos, de cierta forma ella se había auto desvirginado, a un que el sentimiento era difícil de explicar, a un sabiendo que en el fondo, había sido Butch en físico, ella lo había inducido, pero que diablos importaba, en realidad a quien diablos le importaba mas que a ellos dos

- Te amo bobo – susurro la chica al instante de volverlo a besar

- Y yo a ti gatita – repuso el chico correspondiendo su beso

Por primera vez ese comentario no fue seguido por un golpe, por una vez en su vida se lo dejaría pasar


End file.
